Wacky Wedding Night
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Kamiizumi and Geist wake up the morning after their wedding…only to realize how unconventional the wedding reception was. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Author note: I don't own Bravely Default/Second, nor do I own Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace or any of the other characters.**

 **We finally have the wedding night we've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy reading this! XD**

 **Warning: Takes place in the "Things We Cannot Undo" Continuum, drunkenness, vomiting (not graphically described), GeistxKamiizumi, takes place post Bravely Second.**

* * *

 _ **Wacky Wedding Night**_

Summary: Kamiizumi and Geist wake up the morning after their wedding…only to realize how unconventional the wedding reception was.

* * *

A groan escaped the Exorcist as his eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. Sunlight flooded through the windows nearby, and he would have smiled at that sight if not for the throbbing in his head.

"Crystals…" Geist gritted his teeth, putting a hand to his head as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Geist, love?" Kamiizumi's still-sleepy voice murmured, the Swordmaster's eyes fluttering open to face him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tsuna…" Geist leaned down, to kiss him on the forehead. "A small headache, but I think I'm fine. What about you?"

"I slept…relatively well." Kamiizumi kissed him on the cheek in return, slowly sitting up, only to groan. "Crystals, my _feet_ …what the hell did we do last night?"

Geist gave him a faint look. "We got married, remember?"

Kamiizumi chuckled, running a hand through Geist's hair. "I know, but I meant _after_ that, Geist."

"The reception….that happened." The Exorcist then blanched, as everything came back to him now. More specifically, the memories of last night. "Oh no. _The reception…"_

"Oh no is right." Kamiizumi also blanched, now remembering as well. "I just…let's just say I remember why my feet are sore now."

"As well as the fucking headache I have." Geist managed.

Kamiizumi gave him a look. "Language, Geist."

"The kids aren't in the room, Tsuna."

The Swordmaster chuckled, kissing him again. "Alright, I'll let it slide."

Husband and husband proceeded to dissect _what exactly happened last night_ , after they got married.

* * *

"ONE MORE!"

Hayreddin Barbarossa roared this very demand, and the bartender, Jackal (apparently the Thief now had a licence to sell alcohol and such) grimaced as he prepared Barbarossa's umpteenth beer.

" _Don't_ give him any more." Kamiizumi warned him, shooting the Thief a look. "He's too far gone, and I know things will only go downhill if you give him more. I know him too well for that!"

The Thief shrugged, showing the newly filled glass to Kamiizumi. "Don't worry—I think we ran out of beer, so I'm just getting him water."

" _Good."_

Geist offered the Swordmaster an awkward grin, approaching him and looping an arm around his waist. "…I might've consumed too wine, dear. I feel a little woozy."

The Swordmaster tried his best not to grimace, looking to his beloved husband. _Husband._ It still awed Kamiizumi that he just got married to Geist only hours ago.

"You, too?" Kamiizumi knew he was not going to drink alcohol, and for good reason. Usually the Exorcist stayed sober when he was drinking, too. "Geist, how much did you drink?"

"About three glasses. Either I'm getting old, or the wine was stronger than I remembered, hehe~"

"Crystals, Geist," Kamiizumi dragged him aside, putting a hand to Geist's forehead to check, "If that's the case, I think someone spiked the wine. You're pretty warm…"

 _Said_ wine had been brought here by Jackal and his boys, and mysteriously paid for by Khint. No one exactly knew where the wine came from, but they'd been grateful for it at the time and didn't think much of it. All the Swordmaster could hope now was that no one got alcohol poisoning or worse.

Kamiizumi couldn't help but wonder, even if briefly, if it was _his_ fault for the whole alcohol mess. He'd put out a "bring your own beer" notice to everyone that was attending the reception, because he and Geist were _not_ going to spend all their money on wine alone for the reception, but…maybe it was backfiring a bit.

So much for trying to save money.

"Swordddmaster! Hey!" It was Holly that sauntered over, clearly boozed up as much as Barbarossa. "Aren't ya and Geist gonna dance? You two gotta keep the party up!"

"Holly, we've already danced. Twice." Kamiizumi managed, still holding onto Geist. "Speaking of the party, I think it's about time we shut it do—"

"Alright everyone~!" Praline sing-songed from their left, "Here's my classic— _LOVE IN THE CROSSFIRE!"_

"YEAHHHH PRALINE!" A crowd of potentially half-drunk people were yelling from the stage, where Praline was performing (it was _hard_ to try turning down Praline, the Performer, from performing at the reception and so Kamiizumi let her do so to avoid her raging at him).

Holly broke into laughter, slapping the Swordmaster on the back. "Come onnnn! You and Geist gotta dance! This one's your favourite!"

 _It's not my favourite,_ Kamiizumi wanted to say, but instead he decided to ride it out. He looked to Geist, taking a deep breath.

"Geist?"

Geist looked up, swallowing. "Yes…?"

"Do you, uh," Kamiizumi looked to Praline on stage as the introduction to her number started up, then to Geist again, "Do you want to dance? Maybe it'll help you sober up a bit?"

Geist slowly smiled, before taking the Swordmaster's hand in his, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

"I'd love to, Nobutsuna."

Ever since Christmas, the two had, well, practiced ballroom dancing every once in a while, when they got the chance in between work, taking care of the kids, and everything else. They tried out more than just the classic Waltz—there was the Tango, the Cha-Cha-Cha, even the mighty Paso Doble….even if it was just to avoid the embarrassing fall at the New Year's Ball, less than two years ago.

But for something as upbeat as Praline's "Love In The Crossfire?" A _Jive_ was in order.

Both men faced each other, arms in the closed position.

"Should I lead?" Kamiizumi asked. "Or what about you?"

Geist took a deep breath, before laughing. "Liquid courage— _I'll_ lead!"

What ensued was leg-pumping chasses to the left and right, _somehow_ miraculously keeping in time with "Love in the Crossfire" despite how fast it was. Then again, a Jive was supposed to be fast. It was supposed to be exciting. And at least they were somehow still doing this even if Geist was half-drunk.

The Swordmaster admitted it was…well, impressive.

At least until Geist got sick. He suddenly stopped dancing, and Kamiizumi took the opportunity take a breath as he looked to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I—oh _shit."_ Geist put a hand to his mouth, before rushing off the dance floor and towards the nearest bathroom. Kamiizumi grimaced, following him to make sure he would be okay.

* * *

What happened _next_ was the Swordmaster holding the other man's hair back as best as he could while Geist vomited into the toilet. It was not fun.

"Are you okay now, Geist?"

Geist grimaced, slowly straightened himself, then offered the Swordmaster a reassuring grin.

"I-I'm fine,Tsuna…though I _don't_ think you'll want to kiss me right now."

"Crystals…" The Swordmaster flushed the toilet, before sitting back against the wall, moving Geist so that the Exorcist sat back against the wall beside him. A soft chuckle escaped him as he looked to his husband, kissing him on the forehead. "You danced splendidly, despite your current state."

"As did you, Tsuna." Geist smiled back at him. One his hands reached down to the Swordmaster's other hand, squeezing it, and the Swordmaster smiled lazily back at him, squeezing it back in return. Before he could lean in to kiss the Exorcist on the cheek this time, however, that was when Braev burst in.

"Tsuna," The former Templar panted, "We have more drunk people! Should I shut down the reception?"

Both the Exorcist nd the Swordmaster exchanged worried looks.

"Yes, shut it down." Kamiizumi managed, standing and helping Geist stand to face Braev properly. "I'm still tending to Geist here, but we'll help in whatever way we can."

"It's your wedding, you two should take care of each other. We'll take care of cleanup and shutting down the party." Braev managed, sighing.

"But—"

"Tsuna." Braev looked him in the eyes. "I understand your concern about all those getting drunk, but I'll make sure they all get home safely. I know how to shut down a reception."

The Swordmaster chuckled, thinking back to Braev and Mahzer's wedding years ago. "Yes….you do know."

Braev ducked out of the bathroom, and Geist looked to Kamiizumi.

"What do you mean, he knows how to shut down a wedding recep—"

"EVERYONE!" The Templar boomed from outside the bathroom. "THE PARTY IS NOW OVER! EVERYONE WHO IS SOBER, TAKE ALL THOSE THAT ARE DRUNK HOME! SHUT DOWN THE BAR! THOSE WHO ARE STILL STANDING AND AREN'T ACCOMPANYING ANYONE HOME WILL HELP WITH CLEANUP!"

"Whatttttt!?" Praline shrieked from outside. "Where's the Swordmaster? Where's Geist?"

"They entrusted me with ending the reception. NOW EVERYONE HELP OR YOU WILL FEEL MY BLADE!"

The Exorcist's jaw dropped slightly, and the Swordmaster burst into chuckles.

"Is he actually going to…" Geist started, then shut his mouth, the asked again, "Is he actually going to impale people on his sword if they don't help?"

"No, he won't." Kamiizumi offered his husband a sheepish grin. "He might chase down those that try not to help, though. We should get Minette and Revenant and get out of here."

Geist nodded quickly, still holding his hand as the two left the bathroom. "Sounds good."

* * *

Thank the Crystals that Minette Napkatti and Revenant Grace _didn't_ touch any of the alcohol. Not that Minette would have drank it, anyway, given her feline nature, and Revenant technically couldn't drink in his armor, either, but still. Both parents quickly gathered their children and used a Teleportation Stone to get back home. After settling in, making some tea to help chase off the alcohol Geist earlier consumed, as well as putting the kids to bed, husband and husband both collapsed into their shared bed.

"I can't believe our reception got that wacky." Geist managed. A moment of silence passed, then… "Actually, on second thought, I _can_ believe it. This is both the Duchy _and_ the Grantz Empire we're talking about after all."

"Edea and the others, too." The Swordmaster sighed, turning on his side to face him. "I hope none of them get drunk, especially Edea. It's scary enough when my former pupil is overwhelmed by the food she eats. I don't want to encounter her drunk."

"Agreed."

Both men chuckled softly, before Geist leaned in to give Kamiizumi a peck on the lips.

"Geist—!" Kamiizumi jolted back, "You—"

"I washed out my mouth before getting into bed." The Exorcist reassured his husband. "Hopefully I taste a little _less_ like vomit?"

"Well…" Kamiizumi gazed into the other's red eyes, saw how they pleaded for a kiss. He chuckled, before giving him a peck on the lips. "Alright, Geist, a kiss for you…" He then kissed him again, and he let Geist deepen the kiss. Both men pulled back, the Swordmaster's face flushing a bit, and Geist smirked at the sight of it.

"You think we should…you know, consummate the marriage?"

The question lingered in the air between them in silence, and then Kamiizumi shook his head, wrapping his arms around Geist and pulling him close.

"It's one in the morning, you are recovering from being drunk, and I am honestly exhausted. I think we can save it for later.."

"Mm." Geist laid his head on the other's chest, doing his best to wrap his arms around him as well, to cuddle. "Good point."

"Besides," The Swordmaster half-grinned, "We technically already did do that several times already even before getting married, so I think that covers it."

Geist's face flushed a little at that, but he chuckled a bit. Kamiizumi felt the vibrations across his chest, and he smiled, chuckling a little as well before kissing the top of his head.

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful in your suit?"

"Same with you in your kimono." Geist murmured. He yawned, eyes fluttering shut. "Goodnight, Tsuna."

Kamiizumi smiled, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Geist."

* * *

Ah. It all came crystal clear to them now.

Both husbands looked to each other as they finished recounting all of what happened.

"Talk about a wacky wedding night." The Swordmaster looked down at his own wedding attire, then to his husband in the wedding attire. Neither of them bothered to change into sleeping clothes before actually going to bed, so they were still dressed in what they wore during the wedding ceremony and reception.

Geist chuckled faintly, running a hand through his own hair, trying to push some out of his face, before speaking.

"At least it explains a whole lot of what happened…"

"True." The Swordmaster leaned in to kiss Geist, both of them still sitting up in bed. "How is your head feeling? Better?"

"I think sleeping helped." The Exorcist closed his eyes, then opened them, kissing his husband in return. "I'll be fine by later today, I'm sure."

Kamiizumi smiled into the kiss, before pulling back to breathe. "Okay. Just let me know if you need help."

"I will…" He chuckled, leaning forwards for another kiss, but that was when Minette and Revenant knocked on the door of their bedroom.

" _Daddy? Dad? Are you awake? We made breakfast!"_

"We're awake, Rev!" Geist called. "We'll be there soon!"

"Mew better be there soon, Dad!" Minette also called from outside the room. "Bizzy will eat it all if mew don't come out!"

"Give us a minute!" Kamiizumi managed, before looking to his husband. "Our kids made us breakfast too? Crystals, we're lucky to have them."

Geist smiled back, nodding. "We…we are." He paused, before leaning forwards a bit, but did not quite kiss him yet. "Tsuna?"

Kamiizumi gently lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "Yes?"

"Mm…" Geist closed his eyes, nuzzling into his touch, before opening his eyes again, "Thank you. For….last night."

The Swordmaster offered his husband a smile, before giving him another kiss. "I vow to always be there for you, Geist, vomit or not."

Geist laughed, kissed him again, and both of them went to eat breakfast together with their children, not bothering to change out of their wedding attire first. And even when they had to, later, they still kept their rings on their fingers.


End file.
